Replacement
by ForeverEponine
Summary: Jason is surprised to see Tim on his roof, especially dressed as a civilian. He soon learns that he isn't the only Bat that's been replaced. Just a short little one-shot I wrote. Jason/Tim brother bonding.


**So, this is slightly AU, where the events in "Return of the Joker" actually happen.**

**Jason's POV**

_"Hey Tim, hurry up!" I said as I swung jumped off the roof, onto the next._

_"Coming!" The seventeen year old said, as he followed close behind._

_This reminded me of a little...encounter Tim and I had about two years ago. Now that I think about it, that night changed something about me._

My first thought as I stood up on top of the roof of my apartment complex was not my usual "Fuck, it's cold". No today, my first thought was "Why is Tim Drake on my roof, dressed Tim Drake?"

I'd never seen Tim out at night without his costume. I guess I've only seen Tim out of his costume when I first found out he replaced me as Robin. Did he know that this was my territory?

"Hey, Replacement!" I called out. He turned around sharply, and gave me a dull look.

"What do you want, Jason?" He snapped.

I was slightly taken back by this; why does this little shit think he can talk to me like that?

"Who do you think you are? You're nothing but my replacement. Never quite as good as me or Dick. You know I'm better than you"

"Jason, please shut up" he told me.

But no, I was on a roll.

"You weren't even good enough for Dick. You're a worthless piece of shit, and I doubt anyone would even notice if you were gone"

I sent a punch flying into his stomach.

No reaction.

Then a punch into his ribs.

Still no reaction.

I pushed him over and started kicking him repeatedly.

He still wouldn't even flinch.

I beat him near to death; all my feelings just coming out then and there. This was the kid who took my place. After I died, he had no problem just becoming me.

I was about to leave him there, to just let him die on my rooftop.

"See ya, Replacement" I told him as I started to walk away.

"Don't call me that" I heard a small voice say. I turned around, and looked at him.

"What did you say?" I asked him, grabbing him by the shirt collar and hoisting him up to my eye level.

"I said don't call me that"

"Why not? It's what you are"

"Jason, I know how you feel-"

"No you don't! You have no idea what I've been through!" I screamed at him.

"Oh really? Jason; you were dead when I took the Robin mantle! Damian replaced me when I was alive. I was perfectly okay, and Dick decided that Damian was better than me! I took over because Bruce was going insane without a Robin! He needed me! And if I could go back in time and save your life, I would! And you know what? At least you had the luxury of dying when you were with the Joker. He kept me alive. For weeks, he beat me, electrocuted me, tortured me, until I was a miniature him. All I wanted was to just die. But no; I somehow stayed alive. No one thought I could ever be sane again, but I did it! I lost my mom, my girlfriend, my biological dad, my two best friends, and then to top it all of, the man who took me in after I had no one! And then after all that shit, Dick fired me, and let Damian take over. So stop pitting yourself and be thankful you haven't lost everything like I have"

I was stunned. I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I did what my instincts told me; I threw him on the ground, and walked away.

I knew he was gonna die if he didn't get help soon.

I pulled out my phone.

"Listen Dick, I'm only gonna say this once. Tim showed up on my roof, and he's pretty beat up. He'll probably die if you don't get him soon. Thought you might like to know"

"Oh my God, Jason! What the hell happened, I swear if you did anything to my little brother-"

"Just listen to what he has to say. I promise, he won't be your little brother much longer unless you learn what's really up with him"

I hung up the phone.

_And if we're being totally honest, I haven't called him Replacement since._

**Sorry if it was a little rough... Only my second fanfiction.**

**Please review!**


End file.
